phonefandomcom-20200223-history
Winlist
As of Updated: Wednesday, March 06, 2019 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network Ͼ Cumulus Media ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily featured bold as well. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. White = Use points only. TRIVIA KLOS, KOLA, KCAL & KABC ---- Blockbuster The Recall What is the name of the 2017 sci-fi film starring Wesley Snipes and RJ Mitte? Bookworm Flotsam What award-winning best-selling children's book is about a magical camera washed up on the beach? Classic Rock Shakedown Street At a Grateful Dead show, what is the row of cars set up by vendors in the parking lot called? Get Your Game On BT-7274 Which of these is a robot from "Titanfall 2"? Healthy Knowledge William Glasser Who is the founder of Reality Therapy? Sports Trivia Todd Frazier Which of these players had more home runs in 2016? Superhero Trivia Heat Wave Who is the character Mick Rory from "Legends of Tomorrow" also known as? TV Trivia Insecure What TV sereis is based on the web series "Awkward Black Girl"? KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ Listen & Win Bonus Code *KOLA's Cruise-A-Way Friday: ?' *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie: '? *03/01 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: Excursion *03/0 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: Night Out ----Advantage Club *Terry Fator WIN a pair of tickets to see Terry Fator at Fantasy Springs Resort Casino on Friday, March 8th. Ends: 03/06/2019 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Irish Adventure Sweepstakes' In honor of St. Patrick's Day, one winner will channel the luck of the Irish and score a 7-day, 6-night trip for two to Dublin! Spend a week touring the Irish countryside, toasting at the local pubs, and experiencing all that Ireland has to offer! This prize includes the cost of airfare and travel accommodations valued up to $5,000. Ends: 03/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 03/18/2019 11:12 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 03/20/2019 11:17 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 03/22/2019 11:19 AM PT *'Win a Polaroid SnapTouch Instant Print Camera! ' Ends: 03/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a BrüMate Winesulator 25 Oz Insulated Canteen! Ends: 03/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 04/01/2019 12:10 PM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card! Ends: 04/05/2019 12:10 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera!' Ends: 04/05/2019 12:14 PM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 04/08/2019 12:16 PM *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *Santana with the Doobie Brothers WIN a pair of tickets to see Santana with the Doobie Brothers at the Hollywood Bowl on Monday, June 24th! Ends: 06/02/2019 11:59 PM PT *The Who: Moving On! Tour with Pete Townshend and Roger Daltry Hollywood Bowl on Sunday, October 13th! Ends: 09/29/2019 11:59 PM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/Listen & Win Bonus Codes *10,000 Bonus Points: ?''' *02/28 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: '''CYPRESS HILL ----KCAL Nation *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Irish Adventure Sweepstakes' In honor of St. Patrick's Day, one winner will channel the luck of the Irish and score a 7-day, 6-night trip for two to Dublin! Spend a week touring the Irish countryside, toasting at the local pubs, and experiencing all that Ireland has to offer! This prize includes the cost of airfare and travel accommodations valued up to $5,000. Ends: 03/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *$50 Web Auto Part Gift Card Ends: 03/11/2019 8:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 03/18/2019 11:12 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 03/20/2019 11:17 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 03/22/2019 11:19 AM PT *'Win a Polaroid SnapTouch Instant Print Camera! ' Ends: 03/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a BrüMate Winesulator 25 Oz Insulated Canteen! Ends: 03/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 04/01/2019 12:10 PM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card Ends: 04/05/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera!' Ends: 04/05/2019 12:14 PM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 04/08/2019 12:16 PM *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *NItro Circus: You Got This Tour playing the Storm Stadium on May 17th! Ends: 05/13/2019 12:55 PM PT *A Pair OF Tickets To Falling In Reverse May 24th at The Wiltern Ends: 05/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *Coheed and Cambria & Mastodon two tickets as they bring The Unheavenly Skye Tour to the Greek Theater on June 29. Plus Every Time I Die special guest. Ends: 06/16/2019 11:59 PM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT KLOS 95.5 FM Ͼ Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Listen & Win Contests Ͼ Cumulus Media Listen to win the KLOS golden anniversary harley = listen for your shot to win the KLOS Golden Anniversary Harley, Customized by Valley Kustoms. It happens each weekday from 9a to 9p. When you hear the reving harley engine, be caller 25 and your name goes into the tank for the bike … you’ll also score a limited edition 9-headed KLOS 50th anniversary poster, numbered and signed by the artist Eerie Pop. rules Ends:20:59 PT 3/22 must be age 18+. ----VIP contests/prizes *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Irish Adventure Sweepstakes' In honor of St. Patrick's Day, one winner will channel the luck of the Irish and score a 7-day, 6-night trip for two to Dublin! Spend a week touring the Irish countryside, toasting at the local pubs, and experiencing all that Ireland has to offer! This prize includes the cost of airfare and travel accommodations valued up to $5,000. Ends: 03/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 03/18/2019 11:12 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 03/20/2019 11:17 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 03/22/2019 11:19 AM PT *'Win a Polaroid SnapTouch Instant Print Camera! ' Ends: 03/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a BrüMate Winesulator 25 Oz Insulated Canteen! Ends: 03/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Enter To Win Sabroso Passes 2 day passes to the 3rd Annual KLOS Sabroso Craft, Beer, Taco & Music Festival at Doheny State Beach April 6th & 7th! 2 days on the beach – 150 craft beer tastings, tasty tacos, Lucha Libre Wrestling and a ton of live music Ends: 03/31/2019 3:10 PM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 04/01/2019 12:10 PM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card Ends: 04/05/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera!' Ends: 04/05/2019 12:14 PM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 04/08/2019 12:16 PM *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests On Air trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: LEAF *Weekly Bonus Code: KEYBOARD *Weekly Email Bonus Code: KEYBOARD ----contests/prizes *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *Dumbo Advance Screening Ends: 03/10/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Brett Young comes to The Novo on Monday, March 25th' Ends: 03/10/2019 11:59 PM PT *Coastal Country Jam Saturday, April 6th at Huntington State Beach. Starring: Tim McGraw, Jake Owen, Chase Rice, Dylan Scott, Mason Ramsey+MORE Ends: 03/10/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Irish Adventure Sweepstakes' In honor of St. Patrick's Day, one winner will channel the luck of the Irish and score a 7-day, 6-night trip for two to Dublin! Spend a week touring the Irish countryside, toasting at the local pubs, and experiencing all that Ireland has to offer! This prize includes the cost of airfare and travel accommodations valued up to $5,000. Ends: 03/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Enter to Win $100 Cash! ' Ends: 03/12/2019 11:02 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 03/18/2019 11:12 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 03/20/2019 11:17 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 03/22/2019 11:19 AM PT *'Morgan Wallen at Morongo Casino '''Tuesday, April 9th in their beautiful ballroom. Ends: 03/24/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Polaroid SnapTouch Instant Print Camera! ' Ends: 03/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a BrüMate Winesulator 25 Oz Insulated Canteen! Ends: 03/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 04/01/2019 12:10 PM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera!' Ends: 04/05/2019 12:14 PM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card! Ends: 04/05/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 04/08/2019 12:16 PM *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' Ͼ 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend Ͼ Cumulus Media ----contests/prizes *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Irish Adventure Sweepstakes' In honor of St. Patrick's Day, one winner will channel the luck of the Irish and score a 7-day, 6-night trip for two to Dublin! Spend a week touring the Irish countryside, toasting at the local pubs, and experiencing all that Ireland has to offer! This prize includes the cost of airfare and travel accommodations valued up to $5,000. Ends: 03/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT *Join Larry O’Connor with Gary Sinise! Thursday March 14th, KABC presents actor and humanitarian Gary Sinise joins rocker John Ondrasik in a very special Subaru Live Stage live broadcast of the Larry O’Connor Show. Sinise will talk about his new bestselling book Grateful American, his commitment to veterans and first responders through his Gary Sinise Foundation, and the his upcoming Concert For Defenders benefit in Thousand Oaks with the Lt Dan Band and Five For Fighting. Enter to win VIP passes Ends: 03/14/2019 8:13 PM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 03/18/2019 11:12 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 03/20/2019 11:17 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 03/22/2019 11:19 AM PT *'Win a Polaroid SnapTouch Instant Print Camera! ' Ends: 03/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a BrüMate Winesulator 25 Oz Insulated Canteen! Ends: 03/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 04/01/2019 12:10 PM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card Ends: 04/05/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera!' Ends: 04/05/2019 12:14 PM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 04/08/2019 12:16 PM *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT Also see: *Talk:Winlist for comments and task volunteers congratulations. *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net Radio *866-246-8923 92.3 KRRL 'Real 92' real923la.com/contests/ *866-931-5225 93.1 KCBS ʘ̳Ԙ 'Jack FM' real923la.com/contests/ *800-520-9283 94.7 ̳Ԙ 'The Wave' 947thewave.radio.com/contests *909-431-4967 96.7 KCAL 'ROCKS!' kcalfm.com/contests/ *877-971-4487 97.1 KAMP ̳Ԙ 'Amp Radio' amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) *800-782-7987 98.7 KYSR 'Alt 98.7' contests alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *909-798-5600 99.9 KOLA kolafm.com/contests/ *800-232-5784 101.1 KRTH 'K-EARTH' kearth101.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ *800-520-1027 102.7 KIIS ❣ fm 'KISS FM' kiisfm.com/contests Text: 41027 *800-929-5678 103.5 KOST ❣ 'KOST 103.5' kost1035.iheart.com/contests Text: 200200 (national) **KOST Private Holiday Party (12/6) (Online Contest #4) Ends 23:59 12/5 *866-544-6936 104.3 KBIG ❣ 'MyFM 104.3' www.1043myfm.com/contests Text: 31043 **Disney’s “The Nutcracker and the Four Realms” (Multi-Screen Edition) **STARS of California Wine in Beverly Hills (2/6) (Pair) **Win A Trip To The iHeartRadio Music Awards in Los Angeles! **Disney's ALADDIN at Segerstrom Center for the Arts (3/6) (4-pack) **The Backstreet Boys at STAPLES Center (8/3) **Win A Trip To The iHeartRadio Music Awards in Los Angeles! **Sabrina Carpenter at Fonda Theatre (3/25) **Ed Sheeran Autographed Guitar **Tori Kelly at Orpheum Theatre (2/28) **iHeartRadio LIVE with Leon Bridges (2/5) (Pair) **Disney PUPPY DOG PALS: PLAYTIME WITH PUPPY DOG PALS on DVD **Total Wireless Wants To Send You To Our iHeartRadio Music Awards! **Enter to win a $100 Gas Card thanks to Toyota of Glendale and Tustin Toyota **Valentine In The Morning's Coffee Drop *866-479-1051 105.1 KKGO 'Go Country' gocountry105.com/contests *818-520-1059 105.9 KPWR 'Power 106' contests power106.com/contests *800-520-1067 106.7 KROQ ʘ̳Ԙ 'World Famous' kroq.radio.com/categories/contests *[[]] TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ **'?' Holidays at the DISNEYLAND® Resort Giveaway *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 ** http://ktla.com/party Codeword#1='FOOD''' Codeword#2='PARK' Ten winners selected to win a family-four-pack of tickets to ALT 98.7's "The Woody Show after hours takeover" at Disney California Adventure *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ *[ ] KDOC 56 contests www.kdoc.tv/dofun/contests/ ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords bold within brackets of three apostrophes - BOLD do not use A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)